


A Book of Love

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [26]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, Post canon, Preemptive fix it, and also to make up for the angst I posted yesterday, everybody lives au, this one's pure fluff in honor of the new episode coming out today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Jon gives Martin a very special Christmas present.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Kudos: 39





	A Book of Love

Jon had never really celebrated Christmas before he and Martin got together. Growing up, his family had never been super religious, and while they’d exchange presents and have a nice dinner on December 25th, that’s all they’d do. They wouldn’t go to church, wouldn’t decorate the house, wouldn’t put up a Christmas tree. Jon had never even known the extent of what Christmas could involve until he met Martin.

Martin adored Christmas, and Christmas with him was a production. He started decorating on December first, transforming the cottage into something straight out of a greeting card. Jon played his part as a dutiful husband, helping Martin hang up string after string of twinkling lights, pine garlands, and wreaths, helped him cover their Christmas tree with dozens of glittering ornaments. He listened to Christmas music coming from the Bluetooth speaker on top of the fridge as he and Martin made enough Christmas cookies to feed a small country and distributed them to friends, families, and homeless shelters.

On Christmas day, Jon and Martin would open presents, just the two of them, in the morning, then they would have Tim, Sasha, Georgie, Melanie, Daisy, and Basira over for Christmas dinner. As much as Jon loved having dinner with his friends, he much preferred opening presents with Martin. He couldn’t help but grin as he sat in the living room with Martin, both of them wearing the festive sweaters that Martin had knit. Martin had gotten Jon a very handsome horror anthology box set, along with the sourcebook for a Nordic-based dark fantasy RPG called Vaesen and a new set of dice. Jon, in return, had gotten Martin an assortment of cookbooks, including one about cakes and one about bread, but he was still holding back his last gift. 

“Is that everything?” Martin asked, peering under the tree.

“Not quite,” Jon replied. He handed Martin the package from behind his back, which was wrapped in glossy black paper and tied with gold ribbon. Martin carefully untied the ribbon before eagerly tearing into the package. The paper fell away, revealing a book beautifully bound in dark blue leather, accented with gold leaf details. 

“What’s this?” Martin asked curiously. “It’s not a Leitner, is it?” 

“Of course not, silly,” Jon replied. “Read the spine.”

“The collected poems of… Martin K. Blackwood?” Martin read out. “Jon, what’s going on?”

“I had your poetry custom-bound,” Jon said. “Don’t worry, this is the only copy. I wouldn’t publish them without your permission.”

“Wait, how did you manage this?” Martin asked, still confused. Jon grinned sheepishly. 

“Remember a few months ago when you couldn’t find your poetry notebook?” He asked. Martin picked up one of the pillows that lay on the couch behind him and threw it at his husband. 

“You sneaky little thief!” he cried. Jon laughed as he deflected the pillow. 

“Hey, I gave it back!” he protested. Martin flipped through the book, a look of wonder on his face. 

“What are all these drawings?” he asked. “I didn’t do these.”

“I took the liberty of doing an illustration to go with each poem,” Jon replied. “Do— do you like them?”

“They’re perfect,” Martin said, leaning in to kiss Jon. “This is perfect.  _ You’re _ perfect. I love you so much.” Jon smiled. 

“I love you too,” he said. “Merry Christmas, Martin.”


End file.
